


Febuwhump 2021 No. 9

by Sapless_Tree



Series: MacGyver Febuwhump [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Buried Alive, Febuwhump, Febuwhump 2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Matty has like three lines, Whump, concussion, macgyver whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapless_Tree/pseuds/Sapless_Tree
Summary: Febuwhump 2021 No. 9Prompt: buried alive“Easy there, just hold still,” Jack said, cupping the side of Mac’s face. “We’ll get this all off you, just hold on and keep your eyes open, okay, hoss?” Mac mumbled something that sounded like an affirmative, and Jack figured that was about as good as he was going to get out of the disoriented blond.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacGyver Febuwhump [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137668
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Febuwhump 2021 No. 9

**Author's Note:**

> this is kiiiiinda a stretch for this prompt, but the accidental theme for this febuwhump has been "its close enough" so far, soooooo

The rain was beating down hard. But this wasn’t the type of occasion one brought an umbrella to, more of a guns-drawn and bullets-flying affair. Mac wished he had an umbrella on him-- not for the rain though. The opening mechanism, with a few small tweaks, would have been good for launching projectiles made from the umbrella’s ribs, but c'est la vie. Neither he, Jack, nor Riley had one. 

Mud squelched underfoot as the three made their way through the dense forest as quickly as they could without attracting any unwanted attention. 

“Looks like we lost ‘em for now,'' Jack said, taking another glance behind him and speaking loud enough to be heard over the heavy rain. “Shouldn’t let our guards down until we make it to exfil, though. Y’never know.”

“Doesn’t matter, Matty is going to kill us when we get back either way,” Mac said.

“Correction,” Riley piped up, “Matty is going to kill _Jack_ when we get back. We’ll probably get off with a scolding,” she said with a teasing smile.

Jack didn’t seem as amused. “Oh, real mature, blamin’ me. How was I supposed to know that the car would stop working if I rammed it into the building? None of the rentals Phoenix ever got for us on ops have ever crapped out that bad before-- you blast through a building and they’re usually a-okay for the getaway.” 

“I’m just glad I’m not the one explaining it to Matty this time,” Mac said. “He who breaks the car…”

“Faces the hun,” Jack finished off. “Yeah thanks for that, I know my own damn saying. But I wrecked the thing saving you two’s reckless hides, so I’d appreciate a little less sass.” 

The path that the three were on segued into a much more narrow one, causing them to walk single file-- they could have fit two side by side, but decided to skip the whole ‘third friend walking in the grass next to the sidewalk’ thing seeing as how stepping off the ‘sidewalk’ in this scenario was slipping down a wet and sloping hill on either side. It was steep, not so steep that it would kill, but definitely a longer way down than any of them cared to fall. Mac was in the front, navigating them to the exfil coordinates and Jack brought up the rear in case of any unfriendlies. 

“You really think Matty will be mad about the car?” Jack asked.

“Considering we completely blew this op, I’d say that she has bigger things than the car to worry about,” Mac said. “Like the source of the terrible intel we got, for one.”

“Or how about the hacked comms? That was cool,” Riley added with a lilt of sarcasm. “Doesn’t really matter how you look at it, we’re all in trouble when we get back, that’s for sure. The car is just the little cherry on top of this disaster of a mission,” Riley said. “But Matty will be even more upset if we miss exfil, so we should keep moving.” 

The cover of rain could only protect the three for so long before undesirables were on their tail again. Jack was able to take a good few out with his gun, giving the three a better chance of getting away. But Jack ran out of bullets faster than they hoped, so while the odds weren’t impossible-- it would have been best to get these men out of the way before any more backup could come and delay the agents from their exfil.

Fighting was tricky in the pouring rain and on the mud-slicked ground-- Jack pistol-whipped a man straight-on and sent him tumbling down the hill, ready for the next one that came at him. Despite the narrow road, the men were able to weave themselves into the group well enough that all three agents were busy with their own fight.

Jack sent another rolling down the muddy hill with a loud _whoop_ as he turned his attention to the next immediate assailant. One got a solid punch in and Jack grunted, returning the favor right back by punching the guy out. Another came at him-- and there are two others waiting along the too-narrow trail as if waiting for their turn to get hit. They may have had numbers on their side, but they couldn’t use it to their advantage without risking falling down the steep incline. Jack was enjoying the idea of them lined up just for him a little too much, letting out another excited shout.

Riley had a man in front of and behind her, no longer Mac and Jack, the two assailants wasted no time before springing into action, trying to restrain Riley. She wrenched away from one and elbowed him in the face, only to kick out at the other who was getting a little too close for comfort. The kick had her unbalanced, and the rain and mud had her sliding all over the place. Her weight shifted backward as a particularly wet patch of mud slipped out from under her; she grabbed onto the man closest to keep from tumbling down the hill, pulling hard and twisting her body around. The movement switched their places, sending the man falling instead of her. She only had a second to recuperate before she had to focus her attention on the second man again.

Mac had gotten lucky, with Jack effectively (and literally) knocking the attack out at the source as much as he could, only one man had made it as far as Mac. A sharp jab at the man’s face had him careening back for a moment before he lunged at Mac. He swung at the blond’s face, but Mac was faster, ducking and landing two decisive blows to the man’s torso. Mac held his own against the man and eventually had him sailing down the hill.

Mac had taken maybe two breaths before Riley was shouting his name.

“Mac! Look out!” The second man that she had been wrestling with was coming his way, reeling back from a hard shove from Riley. There wasn’t enough time for Mac to move out of the way. The man knocked into Mac. Mac slipped on the unstable mud. And then everything was moving. “ _Mac!_ ”

Both Mac and the man were tumbling down the steep hill, scrambling for purchase as they went. It uprooted plants and disturbed wet earth, sending it cascading down the hill with them. Small rocks and pebbles followed, too. 

The rolling was disorienting, colors and shapes blurring with the fast movements. Mac cracked the back of his head on something _hard_. It was probably a rock or a tree root, but it had Mac calling out in a surprised, pained yelp all the same. 

Eventually, the two came to a slow at the bottom of the hill, lading in a painful heap. The other man didn’t move. Dizzy from the trip down and head aching fiercely, Mac couldn’t bring himself to care much about whether that man would even be able move again. 

His eyes blinked open against the heavy rain for only a second. All of the rocks and pebbles, uprooted plants, and wet dirt were coming to the bottom after them. He squeezed his eyes shut again just in time for the sludgy mud to splatter onto his face-- the dirt piled heavily on his chest and limbs along with the other bits of the hill that had come down, too. Even closed, Mac’s eyes gave an involuntary flutter as the last of the debris rained onto his face. He could hear another shout of his name, but let his pounding mind slip into unconsciousness.

“Mac!” Riley called again. She had watched the blond and the assailant tumble down the steep slope together just as Jack was taking care of the last of them. 

“Ri, what happened?” Jack asked, tucking away his empty gun.

“It’s Mac,” she said, not tearing her eyes away from where he had stopped. “He fell-- I pushed the guy off of me and he took Mac down with him.”

Jack took hold of Riley’s shoulder in an instinctual movement of comfort as he looked down the hill at where Riley’s eyes rested. “Mac, buddy,” he called down. “Can you hear me, man?” They listened for a moment but didn’t hear any response, whether it was because of the loud rain or some other reason, they weren’t sure.

“I don’t hear him,” Riley said, eyebrows knitting together. “Oh God, Jack, what if I really hurt him?” 

Jack turned his attention to Riley. “You didn’t hurt him, what are you talking about?”

Riley shook her head. “If I didn’t push that guy, Mac wouldn’t have fallen,” she said. If there wasn’t so much rain, Jack would have sworn he could see tears welling up in the eyes that refused to look away from where Mac was.

“Hey,” Jack said, “hey, look at me.” Jack brushed away the wet hair from her face with a hand as she met his eyes. “This ain’t your fault, he’s gonna be okay, honey. We just gotta go get him, yeah?” Riley nodded, a determined look masking the guilty one underneath. “All right, slowly, now,” Jack said.

The two carefully made their way down the hill, testing that the ground would hold their weight in places and wouldn’t slip out from under them as they navigated the wet, unstable hill. Nobody at the bottom of the hill was moving, and that in it of itself stirred Jack and Riley on to move faster. 

Riley sucked in a breath at the sight waiting for them once they had gotten all the way down (thankfully having avoided any, quite literal, slip-ups along the way). Mac was halfway buried and completely unconscious. There was mud and wet dirt; rocks, uprooted plants, and foliage decorated the pile covering his chest and limbs. The rain had the splatters of mud running down his pale, lax face in dirty streaks, settling around the back of his neck and in his hair. The small nicks along his face had crimson swirling in with the muddy brown, but the amount of red his head rested on was from more than just a few cuts on his face. 

Jack was at the blond’s side in a flash, patting at his cheek and telling him to open his eyes.

“Mac,” Jack said as his hand moved from Mac’s face to his neck, two fingers reassuring him of the steady pulse there. “Nap time’s over. C’mon Mac, wake up.” 

Another moment of prodding and Mac’s eyelids finally fluttered open as a soft moan escaped his lips. His eyes roamed for a moment before settling just off to the left of Jack. Mac tried to lift an arm but found himself merely shifting the dirt and mud. Jack noticed the small struggle and Mac’s confusion about it.

“Easy there, just hold still,” Jack said, cupping the side of Mac’s face. “We’ll get this all off you, just hold on and keep your eyes open, okay, hoss?” Mac mumbled something that sounded like an affirmative, and Jack figured that was about as good as he was going to get out of the disoriented blond. Jack started digging away the dirt and didn’t have to do more than look at Riley before she was right there, helping.

They freed Mac’s arms first, so he was able to help push some of the dirt off of his chest as well, but his movements were weak and uncoordinated. More than once Jack encouraged Mac to stay still and let them move the mud and dirt off for him. 

Dirt would likely stain under their fingernails for days, and the rocks and pebbles littered throughout didn’t make the task any more pleasurable. But eventually, they had gotten Mac uncovered enough that Jack was able to drag Mac away from the pile they'd unearthed him from. 

Jack sat on the wet ground and, slowly, so as not to cause Mac any more pain, Jack sat Mac up a little. Jack had Mac’s back leaned up against his chest while the older agent took stock of Mac’s condition. 

“Hey, I’m just lookin’ to make sure you’re okay,'' Jack said when Mac batted Jack’s hand away in a half-conscious sort of reflex. “You focus on staying awake for me.” Assessing Mac, Jack’s hand found the back of Mac’s head, hair matted with earth and blood. Jack gently leaned Mac a bit forward to get a better look. He found the dark red stain, dark enough that it could have been mistaken as mud (though, Jack was sure there was plenty of mud in there, too). 

A gentle touch had Mac trying to shift away, but Jack held him steady with a strong arm and a stream of reassuring words. There was no obvious misshapen quality to the injured area that Jack could find, so he was able to rule out a more serious fracture, but the slow, lethargic way Mac responded to things still had him worried. 

Jack had barely moved Mac-- just enough to have him comfortably resting against the older agent’s chest again-- when Mac let out another pained groan and squeezed his eyes shut. Jack stilled Mac’s restless hands when they moved up to prod at the injury for himself.

“Riley, do you still have your phone?” Jack asked. With the comms having gotten hacked and since ditched, communication had been wholly reliant on their phones. But of course, at least two of those phones didn’t make it out alive. “I don’t think we’re gonna be able to get him to exfil like this.” 

Riley agreed with the statement-- even if Mac was able to stand and walk properly, which, that didn’t seem too likely, there was no way he would be able to make it back up the steep hill even with help. 

“I’ve still got mine,” she answered, “I’m just hoping it’s not too soaked to use.” They _had_ been out in the heavy rain for a while, and women’s pockets weren’t exactly Fort Knox. She pulled it out anyway, and turned the thing on, glad to see it still working. She smeared a bit of mud on the screen each time she clicked it, so it took longer than normal, but eventually, she was able to dial Matty’s number.

Riley put it on speaker once Matty picked up. “Please tell me you guys are at least on your way to exfil right now,” Matty said.

“Problem,” Jack spoke up first. “We’re not gonna be able to make it to exfil on our own. You gotta get them to come to us, or get us some transport there.” 

“Why? What happened?” She asked, a note of worry in her steady voice.

Riley answered that time as Jack was suddenly busy with shifting Mac in a better position to vomit. “Mac’s pretty badly concussed,” Riley said, wiping her wet hair out of her face. “He’s in no condition to be trying to walk to exfil, and those guys definitely have backup coming soon.”

Matty took the information in stride. “Phoenix will get there faster. I’ll have a team sent your way to transport you safely to your exfil, which will be waiting for you at the predetermined coordinates. Someone is tracking your phone signal for us as we speak, so stay where you are if you can.” 

“Will do, boss lady,” Jack said. 

“Yeah, Matty. Thanks,” Riley said before she hung up. Riley took a seat next to Jack; all they could do now was wait. Jack was running his fingers gently through Mac’s tangled, dirty hair, swiping the wet bangs off of his face and making sure to take care in avoiding the back of his head. Mac’s pained expression had relaxed some at the soothing, familiar motion. 

Riley eased her head down onto Jack’s shoulder, letting a smile take over her face when Jack threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight. One arm around Riley, and the other attentive to Mac, Jack reveled in the ability to slow down. If they had been down one concussion and up three showers, Jack would have almost called it perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> not me super behind on these prompts hahaaa


End file.
